


The Huntsman and Little Red take on The Big Bad Wolf

by TailorNorata



Series: Little Red, The Huntsman and The Big Bad Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles moaned loudly and Peter did not hide how smug he felt at receiving that kind of reaction.“And suddenly all cheekiness is gone, sometimes it can be so easy.”Stiles gave him a heated gaze with slightly parted lips before responding with a tight voice. “What can I say, I love being inside you.”





	The Huntsman and Little Red take on The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth Teen Wolf Kink Bingo square: Anal Sex/Anal Penetration  
> I hope you have fun reading it :)

Peter sighed happily while he carded through Stiles’ hair with one hand and watched Chris work out in their trainings room. He was sitting on one of the mats, his back leaned against the padded wall behind him. It was a rare occasion, all three of them together like this, no duties, no emergencies, no spur of the moment research frenzies or crazy inspirations, nothing to prevent them from just spending time together.

 

A lovely, calm saturday afternoon.

 

Chris smirked at the leering eyes of his partner. “You know, this is the training room, technically it’s not a place where you are supposed to just lounge around on the mats.”

 

Stiles snickered at that but made no effort to get up from where he was lying, his head in Peter’s lap, eyes closed while enjoying the gentle way Peter caressed him.

 

Peter meanwhile snorted and licked his lips as Chris tightened the grip on his weights and squatted again, automatically showing off his glorious ass. “Are you proposing for me to come and join you in a workout Darling? Because I wouldn’t mind working my center muscles in a little push and pull.”

 

Stiles opened one eye just enough to glance at what Chris was doing before letting out an appreciative humm. “I second that. Damn, are you trying to take over as Captain America?” Then he had to giggle at his own joke “You actually already have the right initials…”

 

Peter grinned as well and leaned down to give Stiles a soft kiss before murmuring against his lips “Captain America is just the alter ego Stiles, Chris would need the initials S.R.”

 

Stiles snorted and kissed Peter back before playfully pushing him away a little. “Are you mansplaining one of my favorite heroes to me Zombiewolf?”

 

The werewolf chuckled light heartedly. “Did you learn a new word baby? Mansplaining, I’ll be sure to remember that. I was trying to impress you with my vast pop culture knowledge, I apologize if it came off the wrong way.”

 

Of course at that Stiles had to sit up to climb in Peter’s lap and properly kiss him before leaning back with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’m plenty impressed by all your knowledge Peter, it’s very hot. And tell your online friends I am sorry I told you that word.”

 

They heard a loud clunk as Chris let the heavy weights drop to the ground and groaned half frustrated and half amused. “You two are insufferable. I love both of you, but if you are going to make out, then get out. I am not about to compromise my routine no matter how much I feel like smacking you two cheeky bastards around for distracting me.”

 

With another giggle Stiles got up and pulled Peter up with him. “All right big guy, we won’t disturb you any longer” he made sure it didn’t sound hurt, he understood how important keeping fit was for Chris and he respected that. So he simple gave Chris a quick kiss to the lips and then waited for Peter to say “get your ass over to the bedroom when you are done Love” and kiss Chris as well.

 

They left the trainings room and went to the bedroom.

 

Peter guided Stiles backwards by the hips, lazily continuing their kissing, humming softly, mumbling words of endearment.

 

Stiles had his hands in Peter’s neck, smiling and humming delighted about the kisses and the lovely words.

 

When his legs hit the bed he pulled back a little and gave Peter a beaming smile “You are such a softie Peter…”

 

He got a vicious grin as an answer and was promptly pushed onto the bed and treated to the sight of Peter stripping his shirt and pouncing him with a predatory growl.

 

Stiles kept giggling even when Peter dragged his blunt teeth over his neck.

 

Then when Peter actually bit down hard enough for it to be painful the giggle turned into a surprised but not less delighted shriek and back to a giggle the instant the first moment of shock and pain faded.

 

“You seem way too entertained right now baby.” Peter growled at him and took hold of Stiles’ wrist to fixate them above the younger man’s head.

 

Stiles kept giggling and squirmed in the hold, his eyes gleefully flirting with Peter’s desire to chase, hunt, catch and devour.

 

And Peter felt that within him, but he had other plans.

 

So he leaned down and let his free hand wander down south and play with the hem of Stiles’ sweatpants. “I want to ride you baby.”

 

Stiles’ breath hitched in surprise and Peter smirked because the giggling was gone and instead there was a desperate desire in his boy’s eyes.

 

“You like that idea baby?” he asked teasingly, letting his fingers dip a little under the band of Stiles pants. “Like to think about me making you hard and opening myself up before taking you inside me, straddling you with my thighs and riding you until I come?”

 

Stiles moaned loudly and Peter did not hide how smug he felt at receiving that kind of reaction.

 

“And suddenly all cheekiness is gone, sometimes it can be so easy.”

 

Stiles gave him a heated gaze with slightly parted lips before responding with a tight voice. “What can I say, I love being inside you.”

 

Peter hummed at that and leaned down to give Stiles another kiss, nuzzling his neck “I love having you inside me too baby boy. Do you want to watch me open myself up?”

 

Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath. “You know I do.”

 

And Peter hummed again before standing up, undressing and moving to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube. “I do, don’t I.”

 

He saw Stiles eyes wander over his body and loved it, loved knowing that even over two years into their relationship Stiles still wanted to look, still liked what he saw. Peter felt the same, seeing his lover remove his shirt with a grin. If anything now looking at Stiles did even more for him, knowing who put the bruises there, the love bites and hickeys, knowing that man was theirs, for better for worse they were a unit. It was a thought that still filled him with the best of feelings.

 

“I love you so much” he said, plainly and clearly, there was no shame about it, no need to deny it or feel self conscious about it.

 

And Stiles knew that and just beamed at him before returning the words “I love you too.”

 

“I love both of you” Chris added from the door where he was leaning and grinning at both of them. “You two want to do this alone, I don’t mean to interrupt.”

 

Peter and Stiles gave each other a short glance.

 

They all on occasion felt like spending more or less time with one of each other. It was normal, there were just needs one had on occasion and that was alright. It didn’t mean they loved each other less or one of the other two more. Also it happened rather rarely because they were all busy enough to just be grateful for every second they did get to spent with each other.

 

They shook their heads at the same time.

 

Peter was the one to answer “I’d love for you to help me give our boy a show.”

 

Chris stepped into the room, not bothering clothing the door and smiled “With pleasure.”

 

Watching Chris, still in his workout clothes - which really should not be as hot as it was - slick up his fingers and start opening Peter up while he was kneeling over Stiles was enough for Stiles dick to slowly grow to full attention. Peters face, soft and slack, fully emerged in the sensation of Chris’ fingers working him was beautiful and Stiles told him that.

 

“He’s almost ready Stiles, get your dick out you know how much Peter hates feeling empty.”

 

Stiles grinned and licked his lips before agreeing with a breathy “yeah…”, pushing down his sweatpants and boxers so his dick could spring to attention and he could lube it up.

 

Peter groaned somewhere between frustration and pleasure “How did this turn into me being dominated by both of you?”

 

Chris grabbed Peter’s hair and pulled him back, grinning as he murmured in his ear while pushing his fingers deeper inside him “Are you complaining, Love?”

 

Peter shook his head immediately and whined.

 

Stiles used the situation to search forward and take Peter’s erection into his mouth while Chris continued to hold him in the position, kneeling on the bed, head back, weight supported by Chris’ firm body while still being spread by Chris’ fingers.

 

“No” Chris continued “Didn’t think so. After all, we all know what a slut you can be for someone to fill you up.” he turned to talk to Stiles who was still mouthing at Peter’s cock. “How needy do you think he is today?”

 

Stiles hummed like he was contemplating it and slowly pumped Peter with his hand while answering the question. “We could use a toy…”

 

Peter groaned a little at the idea but then shook his head. “No, please, I need you inside me.”

 

Chris laughed throaty at that “Which one.”

 

Their wolf whined at that. “I don’t- hah fu- I don’t care! Just- just fuck me please.”

 

Another laugh from Chris. “He is so gorgeous when he’s desperate. Now...Love, if you can’t decide we could always do both. At once.”

 

And that pulled a stressed, incredulous growling groan from Peter’s throat. “I hate you.”

 

Stiles grinned at Chris “I think we have our answer.”

 

Chris nodded. “Indeed. Ready Sweetheart?”

 

Stiles gave a quick nod back and leaned back down so Chris was able to help Peter lower himself on Stiles’ length.

 

They both moaned and groaned slightly as they did, Chris praising them and rubbing Peter’s back, sides and thighs through it.

 

He was still kneeling behind Peter, holding him now lovingly. “Move slowly baby, get comfortable.”

 

Peter did as he was told and rocked his hips slowly, lacing his fingers with Stiles, eyes closed, taking in all the sensations.

 

Stiles had a lovely cock, quite average in size but with a lovely curve upwards that rubbed perfectly against his prostate when he moved back and forth like this.

 

After a few slow hip rolls like that he felt Chris’ left hand on his stomach, holding him steady, as the index finger of his right hand, once again slicked up pressed in next to Stiles’ cock already filling him.

 

He moaned almost in unison with Stiles at the sensation.

 

Their grip on each other’s hands tightened as Chris began moving his finger in and out. “My good boys” he praised while he did it, playing with Peter’s rim, stretching him further. “So still, so patient for me.”

 

He pressed a second finger in and Peter tried to keep his breathing calm, concentrating on the sensation, on the stretch, in relaxing his muscles.

 

Stiles let go of one hand and reached out to soothingly rub Peter’s stomach, careful not to move too much while Chris continued to prepare him.

 

With the stretch of the third finger Peter winced a little.

 

Chris didn’t move his fingers and instead rubbed soothingly over Peter’s back while Stiles continued to rub his stomach. Both praised him, talked to him in warm, loving and caring voices, telling him to do this at his own pace.

 

It wasn’t the first time they did something like this and both were always the kindest lovers Peter could imagine. And that was good, because while Peter loved the feeling of both his men stretching him, filling him up and being that close to him, he could not do it if they didn’t make him feel like whatever he needed from them was something they would give with pleasure and without second thought.

 

He moved, slowly, fucking himself carefully on Stiles cock and Chris’ fingers.

Chris added some more lube and Peter felt how the motion got a little easier. He still kept his slow pace, only lifting and dropping a little bit to get used to the sensation and the stretch.

 

He still felt both Chris and Stiles supporting him, making sure in case he got overwhelmed they’d be able to hold him.

 

Chris felt the motion turning smoother and knew it was time.

 

He pulled his fingers out, smiling at the protesting but also somewhat relieved sigh from Peter and the slight groan from Stiles.

 

While Chris undressed and slicked himself up he listened to Stiles continuously praising Peter for how well he was doing, how much he loved him, how beautiful he was like this.

Before assuming position Chris quickly removed the sweatpants and boxer that had still been clinging to Stiles’ legs.

 

“Spread them baby boy” he ordered softly and Stiles did just that. “Peter, go lean forward, show me how nice Stiles is stretching your pretty hole.”

 

Peter laughed shakily and leaned forward, using the chance to kiss Stiles sloppily.

 

Chris kneeled between Stiles’ legs and placed one hand on Peter’s tailbone. “So lovely and perfect, both of you.”

 

He rubbed the tip of his cock against where Stiles was stretching Peter and played with the rim, smiling at the noises falling from his lovers’ lips.

 

“Are you both ready?”

 

“Yes” he heard Stiles and then saw Stiles hold Peter’s face, softly saying “I got you babe.”

 

Peter nodded “I’m ready.”

 

So Chris pushed the head of his cock in, Peter whined at the stretch and Stiles moaned a little but mostly made sure Peter was okay.

 

He pushed further in but not fully before pulling out bit again.

 

He did that a few times, every time pushing a little deeper, one steady, reassuring hand on Peter’s back.

 

When he was finally as deep inside Peter as he could with Stiles together he leaned forward and kissed Peter’s back. “Start moving when it feels right for you, Love.”

 

Peter breathed in and out a few times, slowly, controlled, to prepare himself and then carefully started rocking back and forth a little.

 

Stiles had one hand in Peter’s neck, grounding him, and one on his hip, stabilizing him.

 

He saw in real time how the sensation of being stretched by both of them pulled Peter into an almost meditative state.

 

He looked so taken up by the sensation, the movement, Stiles could have exactly pinpointed the moment Peter reached a state of blissful trance. His eyes were closed, his body was relaxed.

 

Peter only knew the rhythm, he didn’t have to think about it, it was just back and forth, the rhythm was all he knew. And all he felt was Chris and Stiles, their bodies, their souls. All he heard were their words, he was entirely emerged in a world filled with their scents and the sound of their voices and heartbeats and breathing. Stiles and Chris were all there was, they were the world. And what a world it was, one in which Peter was embraced and held, feeling as secure as he hadn’t since he had been old enough to remember. Nowhere could he ever be as much truly himself as when his entire world only contained the two people he loved.

He felt light and happy and like he might float away in this bubble of paradise.

 

Then a new sensation was introduced as Chris took control by holding on to Peter’s hips and pushing inside him.

 

Peter felt something go off in his head, something beautiful and amazing, like emotional fireworks in the colors of happiness as Chris hit his sweet spot and he sobbed with happiness.

 

Stiles had heard the sobbing as well and searched Peter’s face, but he seemed still deep in subspace.

 

“He’s okay, probably just a little overwhelmed” he whispered and cradled Peter’s head against his shoulder.

 

Chris nodded and thrust in again.

 

This time the noise Peter made was clearly one of pleasure and it encouraged Chris to continue.

 

It was still a slow fuck, Chris and Stiles as well, while seeking their own satisfaction too, focused on making this perfect for Peter.

 

When Stiles was sure Peter was okay he reached down and started to stroke Peter’s dick in time with Chris’ thrust.

 

Peter’s motions got uncontrolled, his legs started to tremble and from there it were only two more thrusts from Chris for Peter to spout thick white threads of cum over Stiles’ stomach.

 

Chris pushed in and out a few more times before pulling out, fucking into his own hand a few times and then pushing his cock's head back into Peter as he came.

 

Then he pulled out again and helped Stiles hold Peter above him as he fucked up into his sloppy, stretched hole.

Peter moaned tiredly at Stiles thrusting into him and still smiled as Stiles came as well and pushed up a last time, stilling while his face went soft and pleased and relieved.

 

“Don’t pull out” Chris reminded Stiles and Stiles barely kept from rolling his eyes.

 

He knew not to do that right now.

 

Chris went to the nightstand and got the simple but elegant glass plug.

 

It probably would have slid in anyway but Chris was nothing if not thorough, so he coated it in a thin layer of lube as well and aligned it with Peter’s hole.

 

“Okay baby, you can pull out.”

 

Stiles slowly pulled out his now soft cock. Right afterwards, before Peter could really feel empty Chris pushed the plug in.

 

He rubbed Peter’s back again and guided the man to slowly lie down next to Stiles.

 

“I’ll get a cloth and some water.”

 

Stiles nodded and curled against Peter’s relaxed body, caressing and making sure Peter still felt his presence.

 

Chris returned and they drank something and cleaned each other and Peter up at least as much as necessary before Chris pulled the blanket out from underneath them so the three of them could snuggle under it together.

 

Peter, still drifting deep in subspace in the middle, both of them holding him tight, knowing how important it was to keep Peter feeling held and secure and protected when he let all his guards down like this.

 

They intertwined their fingers right over Peter’s heart and gave each other knowing, loving smiles.

 

Their relationship might not be conventional, in some ways maybe not even healthy, but they trusted each other as deeply as any creature could trust and in the kind of world they lived in that was almost a miracle. One they would be grateful for their entire lives.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you had fun :)  
> Also, comments make my soul dance :D


End file.
